Story of a Girl
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Noah Puckerman había quedado como un fracasado, su vida no era como la había soñado, sus sacrificios por su hija no habían sido los suficientes y aun así, el vacio en su corazón era tan grande que lo guardaba con recelo. Secuela de One Day I'll Fly Away.


**Story of a Girl.**

**Sumary:** Noah Puckerman había quedado como un fracasado, su vida no era como la había soñado, sus sacrificios por su hija no habían sido los suficientes y aun así, el vacio en su corazón era tan grande que lo guardaba con recelo. Había expulsado a Kurt Hummel de su vida creyendo que era lo mejor; se arrepentía de ese error.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Puckurt.

**Rating: **17R.

**Advertencia:** GenderBender, Angs.

**Notas de Autor:** Como habia prometido este es el fic del cual habia hablado en el Shot 'One Day I'll Fly Away', se trata de un Gender Bender osea habla de cambio de sexo, asi que como ya he puesto en la advertencia quedan advertidos, si no les gusta la idea, si la aborrecen o la odian simplemente NO lean, esa es mi recomendacion, no estoy como para soportar un bashing indiscriminado hacia mi persona solo por el simple hecho de que no les gusta el transgenero o porque no tengo sus mismas creencias, tampoco estoy para soportar que insulten a los personajes solo por las preferencias de estos y sus desiciones, por algo son ficticios.

Queda claramente advertidos de eso. Lee si tienes criterio formado.

Ahora, este es un fic que habia prometido y que tenia en mente desde hacia mucho cuando lei el fic 'Playing Dress-up', ahi se lo toma de una forma al principio comica pero interesante, ahora, el cambio que le doy a este GenderBender es psicologico y analitico, de una vez digo que no todo sera rosa.

Casi no habra romance.

Ahora si quieren romance lean a ChrisPaul, el es experto dulcificador -aplausos para el- y sabe como mezclar lo bestial de Puck con una personalidad romantica y juguetona que te hace pensar que esta relleno de vainilla, mashmellow y chocolate derretiro con galletitas, dan ganas de comercelo y llegas a pensar de que cualquier brabucon de escuela es el ideal para ti.

Y si, eso fue propaganda indiscriminada.

Mlsyth espera un final feliz entre Puck y Kurt pero no estoy segura si se van a quedar juntos o no, eso si, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, asi que quien sabe.

Aqui el link del anterior Shot, no importa si no lo han leido, no tiene mucha relevancia ni influencia en este fic, simplemente es la historia de como se separaron: One Day I'll Fly Away

**Chapter 1.**

**Meeting.**

'Un día como cualquiera, una semana como cualquiera y un fin de semana como cualquier otro'; así la describiría Noah Puckerman si es que no hubiese esperado con ansias ese día, si esa semana no se hubiese ido tan lenta y con tantos problemas y su hija no tuviese que acompañarlo.

-…Lizzie, ¡apúrate!...-la llamó desesperado viendo el reloj que ya marcaba nueve menos cuarto de la mañana, indicando así que llegaría tarde-… ¡apúrate muchachita que no tengo todo el día!...-reprendió mientras miraba hacia las escaleras esperando encontrar así, a su hija de 8 años, lista para salir.

En su mente llegó la frase: "tenia que ser mujer", de la cual pronto cambió de parecer y recordó que Kurt Hummel se demoraba lo mismo e incluso más que una chica.

Sonrió.

-… ¡hay papá!, deja de ser tan desesperante, ya estoy lista…-dijo la niña mientras bajaba de forma rápida las escaleras.

Miró a su hija, su hermosa niña.

-…espera un momento muchachita…-reprendió al momento en que se acercaba a ella y con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo limpiaba los labios de esta-… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el labial?...-preguntó-…ninguna hija mía se va a maquillar hasta cumplir los 21…-.

-…eres un aguafiestas…-respondió su hija mientras se quitaba bruscamente el pañuelo de la boca-…además de bruto, me duele los labios…-hizo un puchero.

Y Noah suspiró. Esto de ser padre soltero no era como lo esperaba.

La relación entre los dos era distinta a la de padre e hija que comúnmente vemos, ellos eran distintos a falta de una figura materna, se habían perdido el respeto y la distinción de edad, se trataban mas como amigos y como equipo que como una familia funcional donde uno de ellos debía de desempeñar el papel de padre y la otra de la hija. Eran como dos amigos que viven en una misma casa con un vínculo sanguíneo muy fuerte que los unía y hacia responsable el uno del otro. Un vínculo que no sabía si seguía existiendo o tal vez se había marchito.

O en el peor de los casos… desaparecido.

Quinn y Lizzie eran dos extrañas… su vinculo había desaparecido, no eran madre e hija, solo dos conocidas que se veían en ciertas fechas. Solo eso, conocidas.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando que su hija, como toda una princesa, se subiera y tomara asiento colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, ni bien había subido en su lugar y encendido el motor, Lizzie había estirado la mano colocando así la estación de música preferida.

La vieja camioneta comenzó su andar mientras la música sonaba y Lizzie gritaba emocionada al reconocer su canción favorita.

-…esa es mi canción favorita…-exclamó emocionada.

-…tienes muchas canciones favoritas…-respondió Puck.

-…pues esa es la más favorita de mis favoritas…-se defendió mientras comenzaba a cantar a todo pulmón sin importarle que en los cruces y pares la gente se la quede viendo.

La canción, en si era triste, pero con toques modernos. Una digna canción para corazones despechados.

_Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole 'in love' thing  
And someone can said he love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

En si la canción se entonaba con un gran sentimiento de desasosiego y sentía una culpa enorme al escucharla, una culpa tan vieja que pensaba la había olvidado.

_This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Y con la última parte del coro record a Kurt y se preguntaba: ¿lo volvería a ver?

-...papá… papá…-llamó la pequeña jalándolo del brazo.

-… ¿Qué quieres?...-preguntó mientras ingresaba al estacionamiento de su antigua preparatoria.

-…tienes que comprarme el CD…-pidió-… Kurisu recién lo sacó, se llama Cry…-.

-…pues… ¿Qué mismo quieres?... debes elegir una cosa o el DVD de Sweet Charity donde aparece esa cantante de la que tanto hablas o el CD…-.

-…pero ¿Por qué?...-reclamó-… ¿Por qué no puedo tener las dos cosas?, no es justo siempre me das a elegir…-.

-…así es la vida…-Puck suspiró saliendo de la camioneta mientras reclamaba internamente el porqué su hermana tuvo que trabajar ese día.

-…no, así es nuestra vida…-contestó la niña muy molesta mientras ella sola abría a puerta y la cerraba fuertemente.

-… ¡no me contestes así jovencita!...-reclamó el mayor mientras veía a la niña hacerle un ademan con la mano como si no le importara en lo absoluto y se acercaba a la puerta de ingreso de la preparatoria.

Puck suspiró, siempre era lo mismo con ella, era una niña y no comprendía por los problemas que pasaba para conseguir el dinero suficiente para alimento, vivienda y transporte, además de eso exigía ropa, accesorios y objetos varios. Pensó que al tener una hija, siendo mujer, seria comprensiva y cariñosa y no exigiría mucho, pero se equivocó, realmente se equivocó.

Caminó hasta la entrada de su antigua preparatoria donde pudo observar el trofeo que ganaron en las seccionales, ahí, impotente, señalando que eran los mejores.

Recordó que era muy fácil en ese tiempo, que todo era tan simple y que los problemas eran pequeños, pensabas que con solo estirar las manos podías alcanzar el cielo y que triunfarías al graduarte, porque eras el mejor en lo que hacías y lo demostrabas altaneramente. Pero la vida real es dura, realmente dura, mucho peor cuando eres padre soltero, mucho más difícil al saber truncado tu futuro por cuidar de una niña que necesita y depende enteramente de ti, y la decepción de entender de que ella no era gradecida, ningún niño era agradecido y solo exigían mas y mas sin medir las consecuencias y sin importarles las horas extras de trabajo que realizara su padre.

Así era su vida, un fracaso, no había podido triunfar y tampoco era el padre que soñaba con ser. Era lo contrario a su padre, es cierto, pero aparte de contrario, lo fracasado se había quedado con él.

Su trabajo había sido el de limpiador de piscinas, ahora, continuaba con ese trabajo, pero la paga no era suficiente, tenía que alimentar a su hija, por lo que fue buscando de a poco trabajos en otros lados, trabajaba en la noche en una gasolinera y en el día continuaba con su trabajo de limpiador de piscinas, un negocio que una vez creyó prospero y espero fuera una gran empresa con la cual alimentaria a su familia era un total fiasco, lo que Quinn le había dicho al negarle por total la paternidad de su hija en un principio era verdad, un limpiador de piscinas no era un digno padre y mucho menos le otorgaría el futuro que merecía a un hijo.

A pesar de esa cruda verdad seguía creyendo que lograría convertir a Elizabeth Puckerman en toda una mujer exitosa. Esa era su meta.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Vio a su hija paseándose entre los viejos trofeos de la entrada y se puso a su lado, la niña reía por el peinado que llevase una vez hace mucho tiempo y del cual había estado muy orgulloso. Su querida Mohicana.

-…te ves gracioso…-dijo la pequeña y rió con ella.

Unos suaves pasos llamaron la atención de los dos encontrándose con Quinn quien llevaba un sobrio vestido crema y unos zapatos bajos color celeste que combinaba con su cartera y su cintillo.

-…Noah, Elizabeth…-saludó.

-…Quinn…-dijo Puck mientras la miraba atentamente siendo que resaltaba su enorme anillo de compromiso detrás del anillo de matrimonio en su mano derecha, además de la cadena con el pequeño crucifijo en su cuello-…Lizzie…-llamó a su hija mientras ella solo miraba a su madre.

-…hola…-por fin saludó mientras se mantenía en su sitio.

-…espero te encuentres bien…-comentó Quinn-…pronto será tu noveno cumpleaños…-.

-…si lo sé…-respondió ella.

-…bueno, me adelanto, voy al salón del club…-sin más, la mujer se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose por el conocido pasillo hacia el viejo salón.

Un suspiro audible se escuchó de parte de Lizzie, no existía relación alguna entre Quinn y ella, solo existía el hecho de que alguna vez Quinn la cargó en su vientre durante nueve meses.

'Solo le importa su esposo y los hijos que tiene' fue la respuesta de Lizzie una vez que estaban comiendo tranquilamente en el centro comercial de Lima, habían visto a Quinn con sus dos hijos y su marido paseando como una familia perfecta y amorosa. Conocía muy bien que su hija necesitaba una figura materna, pero ¿Cómo brindársela?... el recuerdo aún persiste muy fuerte como para usurpar un lugar que tiene dueño.

La vida de Quinn fue lo que se podía llamar perfecta, se graduó y fue a Canadá donde estudió Diseño Grafico, graduándose en cinco años y pronto comprometiéndose y casándose con un joven de buena familia Canadiense, llegó la noticia de su grandiosa y hermosa boda de ensueño en Quebec, a los pocos meses se mudó a Lima con su esposo quien consiguió el puesto de Gerente en el Banco Provincial, la única sucursal en el pueblo. Vivian bien, era la familia perfecta, lindos y perfectos hijos, matrimonio amoroso y perfecto. Quinn estudió para solo ser ama de casa de lo que sabía muy bien, pronto tendría un tercer hijo, no es que el vientre se le notara, era que los rumores corrían muy rápido en un pueblo pequeño.

Caminó por el mismo pasillo recordando los viejos tiempos en que vacilaba y molestaba, paso por la misma esquina donde una vez vio a Kurt meter sus libros en su casillero y sonrió, imaginándoselo ahí y esperando encontrarlo en el salón con los demás.

Al abrir la puerta un ambiente acogedor lo recibió, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, por un momento creyó verlos como eran antes, jóvenes adolescentes rebosantes de juventud y éxtasis por la vida.

-…Puck…-saludó Mike mientras se acercaba.

-… ¿fue largo el viaje?...-preguntó Puck mientras recibía el fuerte apretón de manos. Abrazarse no era de machos.

-…pues, si viajas en avión no tanto…-respondió.

Ahí le contó de su vida, como había decidido viajar por toda USA a la final quedándose en Arizona, en una zona granjera, quien iba a pensar que terminaría arreando vacas y trabajando en una granja, podría ser el sueño de cualquier niño el convertirse en vaquero pero para Mike no había otra opción, además la paga era buena, con lo que ganó estudió medicina y se erradicó en el pueblo convirtiéndose así en el único doctor del pequeño condado y casándose con la hija de un hacendado, tenía una hija de 2 años que ya estaba fascinada por la música country, algo que nunca pensó de su amigo, ahora era un simple granjero que vivía de eso y con una familia en el campo.

Miró a su alrededor encontrándose así con Finn quien no difería mucho a como era antes, simplemente un cabeceo y ese fue el saludo con quien en otrora fuera su mejor amigo.

Decidió sentarse en una de las sillas mientras su hija estaba ahí, mirando cada esquina con su curiosidad innata, es cuando escucho una silla de ruedas.

-…hola Artie…-saludó.

-…hola…-respondió este-…veo que no dejaste a tu hija…-.

-…no la podía esconder…-respondió impasible.

-…al parecer no has cambiado en nada Puck, de cierta forma, casi nadie ha cambiado…-comentó este mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-…no puedes decir eso…-Puck se recostó en la silla-…mira a Quinn, ama de casa, estudió por nada y está esperando un tercer hijo, Mike en cambio es un triste campesino con una hija de 2 años y el único médico de un pueblito en quién sabe dónde y yo, el ser más patético, padre soltero criando a su hija y trabajando en lo mismo que hacía en la secundaria…-

-… ¿gigoló?...-se atrevió a preguntar Artie con una sonrisa.

-…no te golpeo porque somos adultos y esta mi hija presente…-dijo como el antiguo Puck.

-…Bueno, pues, Finn estudio publicidad y se caso hace un anio con una periodista deportiva, trabaja haciendo una columna en un periódico local…-dice Artie para aligerar el ambiente-… Tina y yo nos casamos…-dijo mostrando el anillo-…tenemos un hijo de 1 anio, ella es profesora de escuela y yo doy clases de Jazz…-.

-…felicidades…-dijo Puck.

-…Mercedes fue a Colorado y estudio disenio, trabaja para una casa de modas en New York, vive en New Jersey, Matt ahora es entrenador del equipo de Futbol aquí en la preparatoria…-.

-…y ¿la loca?…-pregunt'o-…me supongo que habrá ido a Broadway y triunfado como vociferaba por todos lados…-.

-…Rachel…-suspiró Artie-…ella fue a Miami a estudiar, termino la carrera y fue a Broadway, nadie la contrató, creo que su personalidad de superioridad le trajo problemas, en vez de papeles grandes le daban secundario o pequeños y ella quería resaltar así que los negó, pronto nadie le ofrecía trabajo y cuando trató de aceptar algún papel secundario y como dije ya nadie le ofrecía trabajo, terminó de profesora de un coro en un colegio de New Jersey…-.

El rostro de Puck era de sorpresa, al parecer, la personalidad de Rachel le trajo muchos problemas. Ya entendía porque la preocupación de Schuester en que Rachel dejara ese lado creído y superior y se pusiera a la par con sus compañeros. Tener la primicia no siempre era bueno.

-…hola…-saludo Brittany sentándose entre los dos.

No faltó mucho para que llegara Santana con un traje de mesera y un suéter encima, iba pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza. En verdad la vida la había cambiado, parecía madre preocupada y así se enteró por Brit que Santana era divorciada, con un hijo que mantener ella sola porque el marido, que aparte la engañaba, no le pasa manutención y siempre anda peleando en los tribunales por eso.

Brittany por su parte conto acerca de su vida como dueña de un bar en un pueblo vecino de Lima donde le iba muy bien bailando y haciendo presentaciones por la noche.

Es así como cayó en cuenta que Kurt nunca iba a llegar y eso le tenía desilusionado.

Al profesor Schuester los años le pasaban encima, pero aun conservaba esa vivacidad típica de él, la cual los llenaba y hacía creer que eran jóvenes nuevamente.

-…que bueno es tenerlos a todos presentes chicos…-dijo con emoción-…como quisiera que todos cantásemos como hacíamos antes…-y sonrió.

-…profesor, aun falta Kurt…-dijo Mercedes mientras miraba a su alrededor-…llamé a su padre y me dijo que no sabía en donde estaba, pero en cuanto se comunicara con él le daría el mensaje…-.

-…no te preocupes Mercedes, yo hable personalmente…-.

Y así se pusieron a hablar animadamente del pasado y de sus canciones preferidas mientras entonaban algunas de las viejas letras, Lizzie por su parte se encontraba parada a un costado del aula, mirando todo de forma aburrida, cansada ya de estar de pie, fue a donde su padre y lo miró.

-…estoy cansada…-dijo ella.

-…siéntate…-.

-…yo no me voy a sentar en el suelo, quien sabe que bacterias hay en él y me puedo enfermar…-reclamó.

-…entonces siéntate en mis piernas…-suspiró con paciencia.

-…son altas y no me gustan, me hacen doler el trasero…-.

-…entonces busca una silla…-respondió su padre.

-…ven acá nena…-dijo Mercedes que se encontraba cerca-…siéntate a mi lado…-.

Puck suspiró sabiendo que había quedado como un mal padre, pero es que su hija desesperaba, en verdad desesperaba.

Fue cuando se escucho un ruido, la puerta se abrió para sorpresa de todos y por ella ingresó un hombre alto, gallardo, de cabello negro y piel pálida, llevaba unas gafas de diseñador que reconocía como Ray Ban, el mismo tenía unas que le había regalado Kurt hace ya tanto tiempo, las guardaba como su tesoro más preciado, además, ese hombre llevaba un exquisito traje de alta costura, de seguro de algún diseñador caro.

-… ¿Kurt?...-preguntó Santana.

Fue cuando ese hombre mantuvo la puerta abierta y los pasos firmes de unos tacones se escucharon por la estancia dando la bienvenida a una preciosa mujer, su sola presencia hacia que el tiempo se detuviera, cada paso que daba era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y un brillo magnifico ilumino la estancia. Esa mujer realmente era hermosa, sus largas piernas terminando en unos increíble zapatos de tacón alto de color negro, las blancas y gruesas piernas que se veían delicadas al andar invitaban a observarlas detenidamente hasta llegar a los muslos donde estaba el final de un ligero vestido de falda corta, un vestido negro escotado que dejaba ver dos preciosos senos que se levantaban prominentes hacia el frente y cubiertos por la tela negra, una tela que se le antojaba coqueta. Sobre sus hombros descansaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y en su rostro tenía unas gafas redondas que enmarcaban su blanco rostro y dejaba denotar unos carnosos labios sonrosados que se extendieron con una bella sonrisa mostrando los perlados dientes.

Con una delicadeza sin igual levanto las gafas colocándola sobre su cabeza, haciendo con eso que unos dos mechones cayeras coquetos sobre su frente y su cabello largo y rubio cobrizo se colocara sobre sus hombros, unos bellos ojos los veían con emoción.

-…hola chicos…-dijo ella.

**Nota final:** La cancion se llama Cry de Rihanna, pero se han de dar cuenta de que aqui quien es quien la canta, el musical es Sweet Charity, un muy famoso musical por su cancion 'Hey Big Spender'.

No se cuando pueda publicar el siguiente capitulo, lo mas seguro es que sea cada 3 semanas para poder tenerlos listos y sin faltas ortograficas, soy muy quisquillosa con eso y aun asi siento que se me han pasado algunas; hace ya mucho tiempo que no practico el idioma español, asi que mis disculpas, con la unica que lo practico es con Mslyth e inclusive tengo que andarle preguntando algunas palabras en ingles para que me las traduzca o sino le pongo en japones para que me diga que se ve bonito pero no entiende nada.

Ahora si, tengo que apurar a Mslyth en su fic Atrevete... APURATE...

Espero saber que les parecio.


End file.
